Medidas Desesperadas
by Rachel Manson
Summary: Una chica nueva llega a sus vidas. ¿Será el amor de Finn por Rachel tan fuerte para ser capaz de soportar la tentación?
1. Reencuentro

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic. Sean buenos ¬¬. Es un Finn/Rachel.**

Va a ver muchos POV de diferentes personajes, y mientras ellos (los que tienen el POV) realizen acciones van a estar entre ****.**

_Pensamientos_

Esta historia trancurre luego de haber ganado las seccionales, Quinn todavía no tuvo el bebé y Puck está con ella. Por lo demás sería como un posible desenlace de la novela original.

Glee pertence a fox no a mi por desgracia, por lo tanto es un fic sin fines de lucro, blablablabla.

Ahora sí, los dejo empezar a leer ;)

**MEDIDAS DESESPERDAS**

RACHEL POV

Sin el bebé de Quinn en el medio, por fin voy a poder estar con mi adorado Finn. Ya no sería una distracción, sería oficial.

A pesar de lo sucedido con ella, no le tengo ningún rencor(a diferencia de lo que piensan). Como todos saben situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas_. _No es que esté justificando lo que hizo, al contrario ¡Es inaceptable! Pero quién no querría estar a su lado por lo menos unos minutos; esa cara con su hermosa sonrisa (n/a BABBABAB) además de esos ojos que derretirían al mismísimo iceberg de Titanic.

Con las seccionales ganadas gracias a mi brillante presentación, mi popularidad va en ascenso. Otro motivo más pata que seamos una bonita y feliz pareja. Pronto la escuela entera va a reconocer nuestro talento y reclamarnos como lideres indiscutidos. Ahh, ¡qué bonito es ser yo en este momento! Seguramente hoy se me declara, que romántico seria, en nuestro reencuentro después de las vacaciones. Me tengo que retocar los labios de ¿rosa o rojo? Rosa definitivamente, cuanto más natural me vea, mejor. Así le gustan las chicas a él.

End of Rachel's POV

En otro lado el capitán de football más sexy del lugar se debatía internamente.

Finn POV

Ay no, otra vez me voy a tener que levantar temprano para ver la cara de ese viejo que cree que me puede enseñar a leer. Ja, ¡Imposible! Me gusta mi ignorancia y así me pienso quedar. No puedo esperar Más, por fin voy a poder ver de nuevo a Rachel y su hermoso cuerpo. Espero que entienda mis necesidades y me acepte como soy. Aunque, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando la necesite, siendo un muy bonito apoyo. Sin el problema del bebé encima voy a poder decirle lo mucho que la quiero.

End of Finn's POV.

Las puertas se vuelven a abrir mostrando a una morocha de ojos verdes y labios rojos. Todos volteaban a verla, era despampanante con su pollera corta y remera al cuerpo. Tuvo todas las miradas en ella, algunas recorriéndola con deseo y otras con envidia. No pasó de ser percibida.

Hasta que un oportuno timbre marca el inicio de las clases.

En el salón de matemáticas

Finn POV

Agh, ya me duele la cabeza, debe ser por los números y eso.

En eso una chica entra al aula

-Señorita, preséntese al resto del salón por favor. – Exigió un poco hastiado el profesor.

-MI nombre es Sally Venturi. Vengo de Chicago, pero con mi familia decidimos mudarnos a Ohio. Tengo 17 años y espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-Muy bien, ya la escucharon ahora continúen con los ejercicios que les di. Y Ud. Srta. Por favor tome asiento al lado del señor Hudson que está solo.

- OK.

Por dios esta chica es genial. Esta maquillada exageradamente para mi gusto, pero eso no importa. Es flaca y alta, con piernas largas. No tiene buen trasero como Rachel, pero bueno-

¡Qué suerte que tengo!, se sienta conmigo. Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

Sally POV

Ja, otra escuela que cae a mis pies. Nada es imposible para mí, con mi apariencia los convenzo de que me adoren como una reina. Aunque algunas miradas me dan asco, como ese chico de anteojos ¿quien se cree para verme a los ojos? Pobre es tan horrible.

Mmm, el chico con el que me siento, es lindo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Fann, Finn, si eso Finn.

Se ve atlético y bueno. Está decidido Finn, vas a ser mío, cueste lo que cueste.

- Chicos la clase terminó.

Por suerte este infierno se terminó *suspiró* .Tengo que entrar al grupo de las porristas y ser su capitana. Es lo único que falta para que este día sea perfecto. Seguramente debe estar pegada la inscripción en algún lado, pero donde. Esta rubia tiene que saber.

-Ey! ¿Dónde está la lista de inscripción de las cheerious.

-Sí, es esta- le muestra un papel lleno de nombres.- creo que va a estar difícil.

-No te preocupes voy a ganar – _y esta quién es para decir semejante cosa_-.

- Como quieras- se va.

Bueno entonces dentro de poco tengo que estar en el gimnasio. Me falta decidir el tema y armar una coreografía.

End of Sally's POV

Mientras tanto en los casilleros, Mercedes estaba guardando sus libros

-¿Cómo andas, Mercedes?

- Bien R (n/a R de Rachel), y vos?

- También practicando un nuevo número- dijo cada vez más entusiasmada.

- vos sí que no perdés el tiempo, sexy mamma.- con su típica postura de mercedes rules.

- jajaja, podríamos hacer un dueto, ¿no te parece?- al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa sincera se hacía presente en s u rostro, _seriamos imparables, una combinación espectacular.-_

_-_ ¡Me encanta la idea!-_no me esperaba este cambio de su parte, cada día es una persona menos interesada y pensar que todo empezó cuando canté AND I_ _AM TELLING YOU I'M NOT GOING; nuestra relación se volvió más estrecha. Me alegro por nosotras *_su rostro se volvió esperanzado*- llenaríamos teatros enteros.

-Si vos lo decis- sonríen las dos.

- Me tengo que ir- dijeron al mismo tiempo- jajjja

- Pensamiento compartido

- Bien dicho R. Bye bitch

- Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y aquí les traigo la continuación como pidieron. Coméntenme si quieran que siga con esto, y todas las ideas y criticas que otorguen serán apreciadas y tomadas en cuenta.**

**Ahora si comienzen con su lectura XD.**

_Finn y Rachel- pensamientos_

_**_ Acciones dentro de los POV.

* * *

Nuestra cantante favorita dobla en el pasillo, chocando con una chica.

- Perdón, te ayudo.

-¿Pero sos ciega? Y no necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Te conozco? - hablando con sorna.

-No, soy Sally. Pero sos tan poca cosa que no te mereces saber mi nombre.

- ¡Pero quién te crees que sos?

- Alguien mejor que vos seguro- la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio.

- En ese caso. Vos tampoco mereces la pérdida de mi tiempo.- se va dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

- Sabelo loser, a mi no me ganas-

3 pm. Gimnasio de Mckinley

POV's Quinn

Agh, tarda tanto ¿Cuándo van a empezar las benditas audiciones? Todavía no puedo creer que haya venido.

**FLASHBACK**

-Hola Quinn, ¿Cómo andas?

-¿Bien y vos?

-También, al final vas a venir a ver las pruebas de Sue? (N/A: Sue sigue en la escuela como entrenadora de las Cheerious, ya que no encontraron un reemplazo.)

- No lo sé, Brittany.

- Dale, así de paso vez quien va a ocupar tu lugar.

- Tenés razón. Te veo más tarde _– Será tan buena como yo, mi reemplazo. Bueno, igual no va a ser más que eso: un REEMPLAZO *asentía con la cabeza, mientras abandonaba el lugar._

**End of FLASHBACK.**

Estas chicas no son aceptables para el puesto y Sue lo sabe. Eso le pasa por haberme rechazado en el pasado * Miraba distraída la cancha*

-Venturi, adelante.

- Hola- dijo con aires de superioridad

- Me gusta tu actitud, ojala sigas igual en la rutina.

-Ja, soy mejor.

Es una maldita creída. La misma chica que me crucé en el pasillo, esta estúpida va a ganar.

Siento como si toda mi sangre se acumulara en mis puños, dándome un coraje sin límites para golpearla y reclamar lo que es mío por naturaleza. Ya no voy a ser necesarias. No les va a ser difícil buscar a otra, no era tan especial como yo creía. Silenciosamente me retiraba del lugar, no les iba a dar el placer de verme derrumbada ni un solo segundo más.

**End of Quinn's POV.**

En ese mismo momento, la cantante estrella de la escuela caminaba distraídamente sin mirar por dónde hasta que..

- Perdóname Finn, no había visto.- decía toda sonrojada.

- No te preocupes, te ayudo a juntar tus cosas.- Trtó de tomar un libro pero no se da cuenta que ello lo estaba intentando al mismo tiempo, haciendo que susu manos se rozaran inevitablemente. Él las retira lentamente.

- dejá, termino de hacerlo yo, muchas gracias igual – La chica decía con la mirada contrariada.

- Aunque sea dejame acompañarte a tu casa- La azabache estaba feliz por dentro, pero trató de serenarse para no quedar como desesperada a sus ojos. Cada día estaba más cerca de conocer lo que es el amor.

- ok.

El camino fue más corto de lo que querían. Con tanta cahrla´ya se encontraban frenteb a la casa de la chica. _La verdad me la pasé genial, Rachel es una persona sumamente agradable cuando no habla de su vida de estrella. Me puedo mostrar con ella tal cual soy, no tengo la necesidad como con mis amigos de esconder lo que pienso. Tan solo soy Finn Hudson._

- Entonses espero verte mañana.- Claro que sí, espero seguir estando en Glee- Agregó con una de sus sonrisas torcidas favoritas.

Algo tímido toma la iniciativa de besarle zla mejilla en forma de despedida, tratando de extender el momento la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, para poder seguir sintiendo como miles de descargas nacían del punto de contacto de sus pieles. Estremeciéndolos al mismo tiempo. Como si una conexión a través de ellos se formaran y no podrán despegarlos de ninguna forma. _Que rico se siente, me gusta. Ahh, me quedé sola en la puerta, me pregunto en que momento se habrá ido Finn y cómo es que no pude notarlo. Seguramente al verme con mi cara de estupefacción decidió retirarse en vez de quedarse ahí hasta que mis sentidos vuelvan en sí. Genial Rachel, pensará que tenego problemas serios. ¡Era un simple beso! Pero con gusto lo repetiría._ Distraídamente entra a su casa, deslizando con la espalda por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

- Increíble.

_Es inexplicable como cada minuto lo que siento por él se hace más fuerte. Es mi hombre ideal, ingenuo, tierno y con un gran corazón._ Suspiró con dolor, para pasar a ver el techo de su Hall._ ¿Me querrás a mi tanto como yo te quiero a ti?_

**Finn**

Eso fue… uff. No puedo explicarlo. *Se rasca la nuca* ahora sí que estoy confundido, cada vez que veo a Sally prácticamente quiero saltarle encima. Pero, a su vez, las cosas con Rachel sol totalmente diferentes, tengo la necesidad de mirarla constantemente cuando se da vuelta, De abrasarla cuando se siente triste y protegerla de todo y todos. Me siento seguro con ella, cómodo. Ah! ¿Qué me está pasando?


End file.
